


In Your Eyes

by Mysteriouscheekbones1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriouscheekbones1/pseuds/Mysteriouscheekbones1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since young children, Dean and Castiel have been connected. Without knowing they have been destined by the universe to find each other. Since babies, Dean and Castiel have been able to see through each other's eyes and feel what the other feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually excited about this one, I had the idea/ inspiration from the film "In your eyes", it's fantastic and a beautiful concept, it deserves fan fiction, particularly about Castiel And Dean.
> 
> Please read and I hope you enjoy, try sticking around as I shall be adding to this very soon *cracks fingers* 
> 
> Thank you so much
> 
> I own nothing.

Castiel

"Novak, get in the pool!" Castiel stood, knees quaking, at the edge of the swimming pool. He had never been a fan of swimming, particularly as he wasn't very good. Only able to doggy paddle his way, mind you not very well, across the pool.

It looked cold. Too cold. Goose pimples already dotting his skinny arms and legs. He wasn't as big as the other boys, who had already plunged into the water, a lot smaller and a lot thinner. He'd surely freeze to death in there.

"Novak!" His sport teacher barked at him again, blowing the whistle that hung around his neck sharply for good measure. Jabbing a hand at the water,"get in!"

A hand landed on his shoulder, shivering Castiel looked from the hand and to the person attached to it. Lou.

"Hey little guy, afraid you won't match up to the big fellas, hey?" A sly smile crossed his face, eyes glinting maliciously. "Too cold? Let me help you-"

With one great shove Castiel was pushed hard towards the edge of the water. Ankles buckling with the sheer force he fell backwards before hitting the water, the back of his head cracking agains the side of the wall.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids, crackling like firecrackers. Everything went silent accept for the sound of water bubbling around his ears and through his hair. Tendrils of scarlet floating before what was left of his vision.

Cold. Cold. Cold.

His fingers and insides went numb as fluid flooded his lungs.

Muffled shouts.

Blank.

Darkness.

****

Dean

"Okay, Dean, see this?" Uncle Bobby held a small chunk of oily metal in his hands. Dean watched carefully. He'd memorise every part of every car. Soon he'd be able to fix up the old mustang dad kept in Bobby's garage and maybe help him fix the impala. Dad said he'd own it one day, the beautiful machine he called,"baby". No girl and their cooties could compare to the scent of her leather and sleek curves.

"Sure I do, uncle Bobby." He passed it to Dean, letting him turn it over and over in his hands, feeling the cold metal and every little notch and dip in it's surface with his little fingers.

The pair sat in Bobby's garage, the sun blazing hot against Dean's bare neck and back. He could go shirtless in this heat now, Uncle Bobby said he definitely saw a chest hair after Dean's bath bathos morning and that the ladies would swoon after him like a flock of birds. Sam was laid to sleep by Bobby in the back of a run down, rusty Cortina, snoring in the summer sun. Bobby had promised to play catch with Sam as long as he'd take a nap whilst Dean learnt about cars, then he promised to take them back to his house and teach them to make, what he liked to call, "The Burger From God". Dean loved them, adored them, even. And in the heat his stomach rumbled, the anticipation of one of Bobby's famous burgers was almost too much.

He studied the metal chunk in his hand more carefully.

"Can you tell me what it is, Dean?"

"It's the carburettor, isn't it?"

"Nice one, Dean. Well done!"He scuffed his short auburn hair.

" _Mmpf_ \- Bobby- hey! You'll get grease on me!"

"You're a little grease monkey anyway!" The pair wrestled in the dirt, Dean's laughter echoing amongst the empty vehicles.

Dean scrambled away, scampering around the car where Sam still slept. He ran to the opposite side, hiding from Bobby.

A weightless feeling overcame little Dean, and his ankles buckled underneath him. He was thrown forwards by some unknown force and, reeling backwards, felt his skull make contact with something solid.

The blow was sickening.

And Dean felt himself being engulfed by cold, almost ice.

Why was the air so thick? Why couldn't he breathe normally? Oxygen wouldn't enter his lungs and he felt his little body convulse, gulping like a fish out of water.

"Dean?!" Bobby knelt at his side, watching the little boy's eyes slowly roll into the back of his head and his mouth open and close. Without thought, Bobby scooped Dean into his arms, turning to take baby Sam and holding him to his chest. Jogging fast back to the house, bellowing his wife's name to get the car ready and to take them to the hospital. 


End file.
